The legend of Ryan Everfree/The challenge begins
This is how the legend of Ryan Everfree and the challenge begins goes in Hook, Line and Screamer of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. a campfire Sci-Ryan: And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screams Breakdown: Seriously? That's the scariest thing you can come up with? Sci-Ryan: One fact of this. Purple and burgundy is the same colour family. Human Rarity Scream with me, Rarity. Human Rarity and Sci-Ryan: scream Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): A Shadowbolt screaming? Well, there's something you don't hear everyday. Matau T. Monkey: That's gonna keep me up, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Adagio's sarcasm Totally. Meg Spruce: Does anyone else got a story to tell? Bertram T. Monkey: I've got one Master Xehanort told me. You might as well hug a friend right about now. That is how scary it is! Zoey (Total Drama): gasps Cameron: teeth-chattering Human Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Spike the Dog: whimpering Crash Bandicoot: Go ahead. Bertram T. Monkey: Get comfy as I tell you about the legend.... of Ryan Everfree. flashback Bertram T. Monkey: Many years ago, before Terra became my master's new vessel, Meg Spruce's great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing the beauty of the forest, they decided that it will the perfect place to build a camp. But, once they started to build with my master and Terra's master, Eraqus, strange things started to happen. One night, as Eraqus and my master were sleeping. A tree crashed through the roof of their cabin. They woke up and ran to find Meg Spruce's great-grandparents staring at a nature monster which was rising from the earth. He had wild hair like the roots of a tree. His mouth have jagged rock teeth and his eyes were pools of black tar. But, his aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere he went, he left a trail of gem dust in his wake. Feeling brave to protect Eraqus, my master asked who he was and what he wanted. He spoke in a hollow and cool voice that his name was Ryan Everfree, a spirit who held domain over the forest and that my master, Eraqus and Meg Spruce's great-grandparents were trespassing on his land. Meg Spruce's great-grandparents and my master begged to him to let them stay and build a camp to share this wonderful place with others. Ryan Everfree agreed with my master, but warned them that they will not be able to keep it forever. Someday, he will come back and reclaim the forest as his own. ends Bertram T. Monkey: So. If any of you see a trail of gem dust. You are sure to know that it is...louder and scarier RYAN EVERFREE!!!! and the others scream as Ryan digs a hole in the ground for Cameron to hide Ex-Terminator: Exterminate! Exterminate! his weapon at the sky figure in the shadows turns out to be Ryanosa Ryanosa Daisy: Hi, guys. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Mike: Then why'd you come out of the bushes? Evil Ryan: My guess is he took the scenic route. Because, this place is cool at night. Ryanosa Daisy: But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. Evil Rianna: Where's Ryan and Cameron? Ryan F-Freeman: Right here. out of the hole with Cameron Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. You did what Pinkie Pie did when you became a vampire fruit bat/techno-organic hybrid. giggles Sci-Ryan: Is Ryan Everfree very good or very bad? appears behind Sci-Ryan Morro: I don't know. Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Morro: It's me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Sorry, Morro. I thought you were someone else. Evil Ryan: If Morranda is here, she could have Rianna better then her. appears Morranda: Hi. Did you say she's better then me? Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Morranda. You won't know if it works unless you try. and the Dazzlings laugh Sci-Ryan: Please tell me you're joking. Evil Anna: That is Aced's line. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Morranda. My student. Spike the Dog: straining Uhh. Fluttershy.... Human Fluttershy: Oh, sorry. I guess the story got to me. Madam Magianort: Does your master tell you that story, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Magianort. Master Xehanort did told me that along with Meg Spruce. Meg Griffin: He told that to Ryanosa's sister? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Madam Magianort: I didn't know. Ryan Everfree could be some magical creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's what happened with the sirens. Adagio Dazzle: We know. Evil Rianna: Well. I guess Ryan Everfree is worse then the killer with a hook! Sci-Rianna: screams the confessional Sci-Rianna: I can't believe it. Ryan Everfree is a legend, but, I do not want him to turn me into a nature monster. Like how will the geodes make me into? at the campfire Ryan F-Freeman: Did Sci-Rianna scream like a little girl? Cameron: Probably. Sci-Ryan: I guess she's my female counterpart. Beatrice T. Monkey: I guess. With Ryan, Meg is his Derek. His smitten kitten. chuckles Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Beatrice T. Monkey: Sorry, Sunset. You remember Ryan make friends with Odette? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan met her when she and Sci-Ryan are at Swan Lake. Even when he get turned into a swan. Sci-Rianna: Oh my. Does the swan change spell last for a day? Ryan F-Freeman: No. When the moon comes up, we turn human. Odette Is that right? Odette: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Wow. At least we won't let this season ruined by a magical nature monster. Casey Fairbrother: You and Odette did go well since the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, the Mark of Mastery, the Friendship Games.... Cody Fairbrother: Well, Sci-Ryan and Crash helped me and Riku. Gwen: Wait. Who is this Riku? Cody Fairbrother: A friend I met in Twilight Town. Do you think Ryan like you? blushes Thomas: We need to stop talking about what happened at the Friendship Games. Matau T. Monkey: some marshmallows in his mouth Our lips are sealed. Evil Ryan: Why we know if Ryan Everfree exists. Who's next? Black Ryan Max fighting with Dark Kaos Gaia Everfree? Flain (EG): Who knows? He might be under the Evil curse like me. So, Cody? How you know that Ryan's bro, Cody, met and fought Ansem? Cody: Well, Flain. I think I watched Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Like Ryan got turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and help Midnight Sparkle at the Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: You remembered what happened at the Midnight Sparkle incident? nods Thomas: What did I just say about talking about the Friendship Games? Ryan F-Freeman: Why, Thomas? Thomas: Because, Sci-Twi is still pretty sensitive about it. nods and hugs Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: Aww. Thanks, Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Well. At least Ranyx took the dive for Beth and that makes him a heroic smitten kitten. Ranyx: Shush. Sunset is here. So. Duncan. What film do we want to watch? Duncan: My favourite. up a black and red box with a Phsyco Killer mask on it Alice: And you think Uncle Ryan is sesitive about the Friendship Games? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I don't want him to fall into darkness. at Terra Just like someone we know has channeled it. Red (Angry Birds): Well. I may not know who Ryan Everfree is, but Zoey would know Ryan Tokisaki. Zoey: Ryan.... Tokisaki? Ryan hears laughter that sounds like Ryan and Kurumi Mike: What was that? Gwen: Gaia Everfree? looks to see a techno-organic with an inorganic clock on his right eye, a bow tie, an outfit that looks like the male version of Kurumi, and a pair of wings Ryan F-Freeman: Huh. Is that.... Me? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Who are you and what are you? Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan Tokisaki. But some people call me by my nickname Kuryan. Crash Bandicoot: Who created you? Primus? Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: I guess he is Ryan from another world. Evil Anna: Wow. Why did you see us here? Ryan Tokisaki: Twilight? Is that you? I hope this film could be fun. like Kurumi Ryan F-Freeman: If you watch this without screaming, you're on the Screaming Gophers. Collide Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan Tokisaki: I hope this film is good. My bud, Kurumi love it when the killer kills people. Thomas: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: So. How did you become... you, Kuryan? Ryan Tokisaki: Not sure. looks at Ryan Tokisaki Mike: I didn't know you was Ryan, Kuryan. Zoey: Aww. Ryan Tokisaki's head You are so cute. Ryan Tokisaki: Thanks. the confessional Matau T. Monkey: Ok. I think this Kuryan may be my master's twin or another techno-organic from the Date A Live world. I hope the killer film would make Heather and Courtney wet their pants with fear. chuckles But, we could find out about the Ryan Everfree mystery later. camp, Ryan and his friends eat popcorn while watching the movie Mike: Oh, no! He's gonna kill the couple making out in the car! Bertram T. Monkey: Hey! Stop making out and look behind you, for my master's sake! giggles Sci-Ryan: You are hilarious, Bertram. Ryan Tokisaki: Is that one of the films the former Con watch? others nod Knock Out: Good, Primus! Now the car won't start! DJ: Okay, that's freakin' me out. Bertram T. Monkey: Makes my spine tingle. Evil Ryan: The couple is going to be chainsaw mush! Evil Anna: Crazy killer gonna get ya! Ryan Tokisaki: Look out! Gwen: Here comes the blood fest. sound of a chainsaw slicing through skin is heard Ryan Tokisaki: crazily Gwen: Yeah! Duncan (Total Drama): Gross! Ryan F-Freeman: I think I'm gonna vomit. laughs a little Evil Rianna: The killer's going back to the woods! Izzy: He's getting away! Ryan Tokisaki: Yahoo! Glad that's over. Evil Ryan: Well. Guess he might be a smitten kitten but he is on the Screaming Gophers, Ryan. nods Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan? at Sunset shakes in fear when he climbs onto Megatron Matau T. Monkey: I think I'm chicken. This moive is a bit scary for DJ. Mattis T. Monkey: Come on, Matau. Evil Ryan seen scarier stuff in the potty. Megatron: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: But, it's over and I liked it. With the love parts. nods DJ: I don't. I am scared of scary movies. Duncan: Oh, really? What scares you most? The part where everyone meets a gruesome death? Ryan Tokisaki: Or the crazy phsyco killer with the hook?! out a hook to scare DJ DJ: AHHHH!!!!! Duncan: laughs Good one. the confessional DJ: Dude! That was not cool! to the campers Ryan Tokisaki: Well. That film is like my friend Kurumi from the Date A Live world. Gwen: Yeah. You've gotta admit, it was pretty zam. Duncan: Yeah. There was hardly any hacking. Not like Blood Bath 2, you know what I'm saying? Gwen: Yeah. I really like that part where he pushes that guys arm into the lawn mower. Duncan: And the part where he pushes that girl off the dock and she lands on a blade that slices her in half? Ryan Tokisaki: Or when he sneaks up behind a guy and impales him with a chainsaw. Gwen, Duncan and Ryan Tokisaki: Or when he shove the big dude's head inside the wood chipper! Cody Fairbrother: and hugs Sorina Hold me, Sorina! does and grabs DJ too Rianna F-Fiona: Guys, they're just doing that for effect. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, Heather. I guess you and I know that Gwen and Duncan got more in common then we think. nods and cuddles Bertram the confessional Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. Who knew Heather had a love for monkeys. I hope if Master Xehanort could saw that in the second season soon. to the campers Matau T. Monkey: That was amazing. Crash Bandicoot: And those two love human horror films then bad fashion sense or the time my friends and I faced a she-demon. to Sunset No offense. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Evil Anna: Matau's right. It's just guts, gore and jumpscares. Gwen: Horror movies aren't mindless. Duncan: Yeah. Mike: You never know when the danger's gonna start. Cameron (Total Drama): I agree. Ranyx I hope what our next challenge could be, Ryan. Ranyx: It's Ranyx. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. And Ranyx might stand a chance against the crazy killer with a chainsaw... And a Mike a hook HOOK! screams and hugs Gwen Mike: laughs Hilarious. Mattis T. Monkey: Did Sci-Ryan scream like a little girl? Miko: Probably. Sci-Ryan: It's not funny, Mike! That scared me. comforts Sci-Ryan Mike: You've gotta admit, it was a little funny. Rianna F-Fiona: And where is Chris, Geoff? Geoff (Total Drama): Yeah. Where's the Chris-mister. cut to the dock where Chef is loading bags onto the Boat of Losers when Crash arrives Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Chef. Where's the fire? gets on the boat and Chris starts the engine. They sail off into the night Sci-Ryan: Well. If Spyro's heart is in Ryan, I go read this newspaper. at a newspaper Escaped phsyco killer on the lose. Be on a look-out for a man wearing a hockey mask, with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw? Izzy: Okay. He's on the loose! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh pah-lease. Heather: Everyone knows he'll just be put back in jail again. DJ: I don't know. He looked pretty spooked. Evil Ryan: like himself and Adagio Oh yes, Heather. You girls are so tight. And yet... It's all part of their stunt to freak us out. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: If this is a stunt when the only thing Chris left behind is his...gasps hair gel? Odette: Oh my. Gwen: This is real. DJ: So, we are alone while the escaped killer with a chainsaw is on the loose?! Ranyx: No. We are alone while the escaped killer with a chainsaw and a DJ and Sci-Ryan a hook HOOK is on the loose! screams and jumps into a freaked out Sci-Ryan's arms Ryan Tokisaki: crazily like Kurumi Mike: laughs Sci-Ryan: We told you, guys! Not funny! DJ: Yeah. What he said! Crash Bandicoot: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan